Horrible Person
by Tecla SAP
Summary: James Potter está perdendo suas camisas e não tem idéia de onde elas podem estar.


**Horrible Person**

**Sumário: **James Potter está perdendo suas camisas e não tem idéia de onde elas podem estar.

**Fic por:**Callisto Nicol

**Título orginal:**Horrible Person

**Tradução por**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta da tradução:**Crovax

**Horrible Person**

"Eu sou uma pessoa horrível" Lily Evans resmungou ao sentar-se no Grande Salão/Refeitório.

Alice parou de olhar para o baguete que comia para virar os olhos. "Se você é uma pessoa horrível, o resto de nós está inegavelmente ferrado."

"Mas é verdade!" Lily insistiu, olhando tristemente. "Eu vivo me dando conselhos mas não consigo segui-los. Alice, estou caindo em um buraco do qual eu não acho que conseguirei sair".

Alice apoiou o queixo na mão e começou a se preparar para ouvir o discurso bombástico de Lily; desde que a ruiva tornara-se monitora chefe, os quase-surtos viraram rotina do café-da-manhã. Alice supôs que haveriam outros meios piores de se passar primeira refeição do dia (como ouvir Lily se lamentando sobre as falhas do Potter _de novo_, por exemplo), mas Alice gostaria que Lily ao menos disesse _por quê _ela seria uma pesoa ruim ao invés de ficar apenas se lamuriando sobre isso. "Por favor me conte Lily. Sou toda ouvidos." **(1)**

"Eu fiz algo que não devia!" Lily disse, escondendo rosto entre os braços. "Eu sou uma pessoa horrível Alice!"

Entretanto, Lily não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois Sirius Black e James Potter escolheram aquele momento exato para aparecer. James parecia chateado, e Sirius, cansado de lidar com o melhor amigo. Tão igual à minha situação, Alice pensou ironicamente. Os dois garotos sentaram-se próximos a Lily, e James disse:

"Evans, você tem tido probemas com a lavanderia?"

Lily ergueu uma sombrancelha, uma façanha que Alice nunca conquistara. "Problemas com a lavanderia Potter?"

"Sim".

Houve um momento de silêncio antes de Lily responder. "Não".

"Você tem certeza?" James parecia ligeiramenhte desesperado.

"Prongs, estamos falado da Evans Perfeita" Sirius falou pausadamente. "O dia que ela tiver problemas com a lavanderia será o dia em que eu beijarei Snape".

"Cale a boca Padfoot". James cortou o amigo. "Você não está ajudando".

Alice inclinou-se para frente. Ela, ao menos, queria saber por que James estava tendo problemas com a lavanderia e por que ele pensava que Lily também os teria.

"Porque a pergunta Potter?" Lily perguntou com uma voz cansada.

"Porque eu tenho perdido algumas roupas".

Era muito engraçado, então Alice riu. "Perdendo roupas? Como assim, James?"

"Eu não sei!" Ele exclamou ao mesmo tempo que erguia as mãos para o ar. "Eu não entendo! Eu apenas sei que estou perdendo porque estou ficando sem roupas, e a única explicação em que eu consegui pensar foi a de que os elfos domésticos estão comendo minhas camisas!"

"Prongs, você é um Marauder" Sirius disse. "Nosso dia-a-dia envolve roupas sendo arruinadas. Lembra-se da semana passada em Poções? Snivelly – desculpe Evans – _acidentalmente _derramou poção de encolhimento em nossas camisas."

"Isso é apenas uma camisa".

"E mês passado em Herbiologia, quando uma planta comeu metade da parte de trás da sua camisa?"

"Começo a me arrepender de ter desistido dessa matéria" Lily disse. Alice riu baixo. Herbiologia era a matéria que ela ia melhor e ela se manteve com ela. O caso "Da Camisa Comida" foi parar no diário dela e passou a ser uma de suas memórias favoritas.

"Se você está tão ansiosa para ver o meu corpo Evans, é só aparecer a qualquer momento no meu dormitório". James disse secamente. Lily o encarou, e um leve rubor tingiu suas bochechas. Alice a olhou com dúvida, mas Lily evitou determinantemete olhá-la. Estranho. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Lily... "Mesmo assim são apenas duas camisas, Pad. Eu comecei o ano com dez e agora só tenho quatro. Alguém poderia me dizer o que aconteceu com as outras quatro?"

"Porque você está tão preocupado?" Lily perguntou. "Apenas vá e compre novas roupas".

"É o último ano dele e ele prometeu à mãe que o passaria sem ter que comprar novas roupas, já que ele é monitor chefe agora" Sirius disse alegremente.

"E você fez esse tipo de promessa porque...?"Alice perguntou.

"Porque, como Marauders, nós temos uma predileção por perder camisas". Sirius declarou.

"Predileção, Black. Palavra bonita" Lily disse **(2)**

Siriu estufou o peito. "É né? Moony foi quem me ensinou. Palavras bonitas me fazem parecer inteligente, e Merlin sabe que eu estou necessitando da ajuda." Alice escondeu o riso por de trás do baguete enquanto Lily ria abertamente. O pobre James apenas franziu o cenho.

"Padfoot, podemos discutir a questão vocabular mais tarde. Eu ainda estou sem quatro camisas. Evans, você tem _certeza _de que não tem tido problemas com a lavanderia?"

"Certeza, Potter. Nenhuma das minhas roupas sumiu." **(3)**

"Vai ver os elfos domésticos simplesmente não gostam de você" Alice sugeriu.

"Sim!" Lily interrompeu, "Talvez você os tenha zoado muitas vezes".

"Lily!" Sirius gritou. "Que horror! Nós nunca zoamos aqueles que nos sustentam!" Ele parou. "Bom, talvez a mamãe Potter, mas ela leva numa boa e nos ama de qualquer forma. Mas tirando ela, mais ninguém!"

"E voltamos aos tópicos irrelevantes." James reclamou. "Olá? Camisas desaparecidas? Alguém se importa?"

"Não". Lily disse rudemente, mas desviou do olhar de James, o que fez com que Alice começasse a suspeitar. Ela franziu o cenho para Lily, que sacudiu os ombros levemente, apesar de um rubor ter tomado conta de suas bochechas.

Oh.

Meu.

Deus.

Lily se importava. Ela _se importava _com algo relacionado a James Potter. Ela realmente estava em um buraco do qual não conseguiria sair. Ela estava caindo pelo charme Potter.

Alice riu maliciosamente. Lily a chutou por debaixo da mesa. "AI!" ela disse. Lily a deu um olhar perfurante e Alice falou rapidamente "Perdedora". Lily ficou ainda mais vermelha.

"Enfim, obrigada de qualquer modo". James disse tristemente. "Eu apenas...Sério, onde foram parar essas camisas?"

"Talvez a nossa Evan aqui as tenha despeçado para te ensinar uma lição, Prongs".

Sem virar o rosto, Alice viu Lily adquirir um tom mais profundamente avermelhado. Alice abriu a boca por espanto. Não podia ser. Não mesmo!

"É, e talvez você tenha realmente beijado o Snape". James o cortou. "Desculpem garotas, estamos indo. Vemos vocês na sala". Os garotos saíram, mas Alice nem prestou atenção a isso e apenas acenou um tchau. Ela estava muito mais interessada no rosto vermelho de culpa de Lily.

"Você não fez!"

Alice não pensava que era possível Lily ficar mais vermelha, mas ela ficou. Alice começou a sentir uma imensa vontade de rir, a qual ela tentou segurar, tentou desesperadamente, mas, de alguma forma, o riso acabou saindo por conta própria.

Seu riso ecoou no Grande Salão. Hoje era o dia das letras vermelhas! **(4)** Era absolutamente impagável! Não apenas Lily começou a mostrar sinais de afeição em potencial por James Potter, como também estava a roubar as camisas do citado menino!

"Oh, pare de rir Alice". Lily implorou, agora muito parecida com um tomate. "_Por favor_!"

Alice apenas começou a rir mais alto.

"Por Deus, pare de rir, Alice, ou eu arranco esse sorriso do seu rosto!"

Ela já tinha ouvido muitas ameaças vindas de Lily (normalmente direcionadas a James) para levar a monitora a sério. Alice continuou a rir, embora agora em parte por Lily estar tão brava. Oh, ela zoaria tanto Lily por isso...

"Pare Alice! PARE AGORA"

Alice finalmente parou, mas manteve um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. "Poderia me dizer, Lily querida, porque você desceria tão baixo e roubaria as camisas de James Potter?"

"E-eu gosto de dormir com elas" Lily murmurou; a vermelhidão espalhou-se para as orelhas e pescoço e dava a impressão de estender-se por todo o corpo. "E além do que, as calças dele são muito grande. Elas não caberiam em mim."

Alice voltou a rir. Oh, isso era maravilhoso! Ela tinha material para zoar Lily até o fim da vida. Sua melhor amiga _nunca _tinha descido tão baixo.

"Oh Lily, é um clássico! E pense, além de roubar as camisas dele, você mentiu na cara dura! Primeiro rouba, depois mente! Você realmente é uma pessoa horrível."

"Calada, Alice"

Alice riu baixo. "Mal posso esperar para ver como você fará para devolver as camisas dele".

Lily bateu a cabeça na mesa. "Eu odeio James Potter".

Há. Até parece.

**Explicações sobra a tradução: **

**(1)** A Alice falou "meus ouvidos estão abertos" o que significa algo como estar atenta ao que a oputra parte diz.

**(2 )**Sirius usa uma palavra mais sofisticada para predisposição. Não era bem o que eu buscava com a tradução, mas foi o meu limitado dicionário forneceu.

**(3)** A tradução literal seria "eu tenho todas as minhas roupas", porem a que foi usada ficou esteticamente melhor e transmitiu o mesmo significado.

**(4)** Essa é uma expressa em inglês que significa "um dia importante/um dia a ser recordado".

**Nota da Tradutora**: Bom, aqui está mais um fic do grupo. Espero que tenham gostado. A autora chegou a escrever uma continuaão – a qual eu já tenho traduzida e só me falta postar. Então fiquem atentas que logo a terão^^

Muito obrigada por lerem a fic. Reviews são bem vindos e serem respondidos com todo amor lufo do meu coração (L).

Um agradecimento especial a Crovax por ter betado essa fic.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay.


End file.
